Teen Titans: Power Unleashed
by DreamWriter2771
Summary: Ever since defeating the Brotherhood of evil, the Teen Titans have become a worldwide chain; Titans North, West, South, Air, and Ground have become major bases, and only small criminals bother them for an entire year. Until Summer steps into the picture. Everyone sees her as the good guy, but how good is she?


**I only own my own OCs and the damage they cause. This may conflict with many people's ideas of romance between the Teen Titans, but I'm just writing how I think of it. Enjoy, and please review!**

"Oh, come on! That's cheating, Cy!" Beast Boy lunged for Cyborg, and Cyborg yelled, "But I knocked you off the track, fair and square! You're just a sore loser!" BB turned into a tiger and tried to rip the controller out of Cyborg's hands, but Cyborg managed to pull out from under him, and they began doing laps around the sofa. Raven sat in the center of the couch, a vein throbbing in her temple as she attempted to ignore the boys and read her book. Starfire was trying to read a magazine, but was holding it upside down. Robin stood at the counter, iPod plugged in, as he ate some bacon. Cyborg tripped and nearly hit Raven in the head, she flew into the air, and she roared, "Stop it! Act your age! For once in your life..." She silently sank back down, sighed, and continued reading. Robin was the only one who didn't freeze. Cyborg just stared, but once BB snapped out of his shock, he tackled Cy and walked away as a cat, tail up triumphantly, the controller in his mouth.

Starfire gave up on the magazine and flew to Robin. She tapped his shoulder and asked, "Robin?" He pulled off his headphones and said, "Yeah, Star?" She quickly replied, "Why is it that there is nothing to do now that the Brotherhood of Evil is defeated, and villains and bad men do no longer attack and rob and be bad?" Beast Boy turned human, flexed, and said, "Probably because they heard I was back in town." Cyborg pushed Beast Boy down and said, "BB, you are an idiot. Ever since we took down the Brotherhood of Evil, villains know that we're too tough to beat. A lot of them were there, and barely escaped. The H.I.V.E. Five escaped, but even they are dumb enough to come looking for us now that we have towers on every continent, the Underworld, the skies, and a tower in Ruby City up top, Steel City to the side, Iron City to the other side, and Emerald City down low! And building that tower in Hawaii is going _way_ to slow." Robin nodded and agreed, "Business is slow lately because the villains are too intimidated to fight back. But once the shock of our new Teen Titan chain fades, they'll be back to their normal, evil selves. Trust me on that one."

The alert alarm went off, and Robin said, "What did I tell you?" Cyborg pulled up the alert on the big screen, and he yelled, "Someone's at the base of the tower!" The Titans rushed down to the lowest level of the tower, and Cyborg transformed his arm into a cannon blaster, and shot down the door. A they heard a grunt as the door fell on the person, they all rushed around the fallen door, magic and weapons ready. For a while, nothing happened. Then the door flew through the air, as tall as the tower, and the figure on the ground yelled, "Wait! I'm a friend!" Robin inquired, "Then why didn't you know the pass-code to get in?" The figure sat up, and they saw it was a golden-haired girl with bright silvery, cat-like eyes, dressed completely in pitch black. She stood slowly and shook off her black denim shorts and black sleeveless half shirt, and black wrap-around sandals that circled up her calves, and said, "You guys must really be desperate for something to happen if you attack me for not ringing the doorbell." She turned to Cyborg and said, "And by the way, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make a habit of throwing doors on me. Because yours is pretty heavy."

Robin glared and asked roughly, "Who are you?" She didn't seem affected what so ever by the fact that five people were aiming guns, bombs, magic, and claws at her. She extended a hand to Robin and said, "Copy Cat. CC. But if you decide I'm a friend, you can call me Summer Fields." Robin didn't shake her hand, so she shrugged and said, "Well, I guess you don't want me to be your friend." Starfire said, "But why are you here?" Copy Cat grinned mischievously and said, "Well, I want to join the Teen Titans, of course. Why else would I be here?" Cyborg lowered his arm and said, "But how did you know we were looking for members for our Titan bases?" She reached into a pocket on her belt and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "You put signs up all over. A trader that came through my village last week said that the Titans had been looking for new members for a couple of months, so I didn't want to be any later than I already was."

Robin signaled everyone else to lower their weapons, and Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. He spoke a bit embarrassed, "Uh, yeah. It's been so long since we've had a new recruit, I'd forgotten about the flyers. And sorry about the door." CC smiled she laughed lightly and said, "Apology accepted." She shook hands with Cyborg, nearly cutting of circulation in his robotic hand, and after, Starfire flew up in her face and happily, rapidly said, "So you wish to be our friend and have fun with us and go to the pizza building with us?" CC giggled and said, "That's... pretty much it." Raven just nodded at her, and CC commented, "Your face... You look like an Azarathian. I visited Azarath once. Your mother is Arella, right?" Raven looked shocked; she regained her poise and warily said, "How did you know?" CC gestured to Raven and said, "Your ajna chakra, your cloak; you look just like her." Raven smiled slightly.

She moved on and shook hands with Robin. She said, "Oh, and by the way, Batman sends his best." Robin stiffened, and CC rushed, "I past his place when I was on my way here. Told him I was on my way here, told me to give you the message." Robin looked a bit more hostile at the mention of his old boss, but CC moved on to Beast Boy. She said, "So... You ever become a cat?" Beast Boy looked a bit confused, but turned into a cat. CC's eyes suddenly glowed, and she shrank into a silvery kitten, and tackled BB. They both transformed back a moment later, and Beast Boy happily yelled, "You're a shape-shifter, too!" She shook her head and said, "I don't just transform into animals. I can become anything I've seen or heard, and I can transform other things and people too." She turned to Raven, and her silver eyes glowed again, but this time, she stayed the same. She said, "I can also only add abilities to my own appearance." She blasted a bush, then her eyes glowed again, and the bush regrew. Robin whistled, and said, "Impressive! Come on!" And they walked in, CC's eyes glinting with a triumphant glance towards the the water, and as quickly as it had came, it was gone, and she was happy, excited CC.


End file.
